A 'Little' Twist
by Peridot Tears
Summary: Four teenagers are just four bickering students from 2008. Who knew that they would actually get stuck in Romeo and Juliet? Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**A 'Little' Twist**

**_PT: BONJOUR! Oh, wait... Stupid...French...obsession... I've been reliving too much Liberty's Kids OO' Kay, so, I proudly present my newest fic to you! No flames, please. Just constructive criticism. I need it if I am to become the greatest writer in the world. Don't call me crazy or snobby; becoming the greatest writer is my goal and it'll make my grandpa proud. Don't ask :T So, a summary I thought up of when my drama class started focusing on Romeo and Juliet! Please R&R!_**

_Disclaimer: I'll make it simple: no._

Summary: Peridot, Brandon, Nicky and Nick are just four seventh graders in the same GS class. Peridot and Brandon are from class 703 and Nicky and Nick are from 721. Peridot and Nicky hate each other. This is unfortunate, as they both attend the same drama class and are stuck in the same classwork group. Peridot thinks Nicky is a stupid bitch with issues and Nicky thinks Peridot is just a stupid bitch who gangs up on her. Brandon is seen as emo all of a sudden for a reason that can't be pried out of him and Nick is just a funny, sometimes outspoken, person. They are watching Romeo and Juliet in drama class when -- suddenly -- the TV screen goes blank and pulls the four of them into it, much to the shock of their teacher and classmates. They find themselves in Verona, Italy, in a completely different time. They have landed in the story of Romeo and Juliet -- where people are born into statuses and young girls not much older, even younger, than the four students themselves already become wives and mothers. The four students attempt to escape from this place, to flee back to the comforts of home...but they cannot. Eventually -- driven by conscience -- the students who are only thirteen and twelve years of age...decide to give this tragedy story a happy ending, determined to make their vision -- of two peaceful families and their sole heirs living in a happy life -- reality. This is their story.

**WARNINGS: OCness, possible Mary Sue behaviour if I'm not careful, bad language and the usual stuff in Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

"Oh God! Where the hell are we?"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Nicky glared at Peridot. Peridot glared back and stuck her tongue out, causing passerby to stare.

"Where the hell are we?" Peridot repeated, half trying to irk Nicky and half meaning it. It was amazing how calmly she said it, when she was scared as hell. It was visible on her face.

"Oh my God! SHUT UP!" Brandon moaned. He was sick of hearing the two girls bicker constantly, bitching about this and that whenever they saw each other. Two more girls passing by stared. One held some basil in a jar and the other had loaves of bread in her basket.

Nicky turned angrily. "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled. A young couple stared in amazement as they hurried off to who-knows-where.

"Shut UP!!" That was Brandon, at least these days: moaning, irritable.

"For God's sake, Brandon, what the hell is wrong with you?" Peridot turned to her classmate. "God, Sausage--"

"Stop calling me that," Brandon snapped. "I'm the godfather! Steven's a Na--"

Peridot, stubborn as ever, barked over him. "Chicken nuggets, whatever! You're starting to sound like Simon!"

"Simon's always mad and grunting!" Brandon retorted, outraged that Peridot would actually compare him to their irritable classmate. "Besides, respect your elders! I turned thirteen last month and you're still twelve! You--"

"Respect is earned," Peridot growled. "Just wait till August, then I'll be a teen. Don't use that excu--"

"I'm still months older!"

Peridot had to restrain herself from striking Brandon somewhere where she could cause him enormous pain. She had a quick temper and a strong fist when her mind was on it. "I'm taller than you. Go hug your teddy bear. It's rainbow colored." Indeed, Brandon did have a teddy bear. It had first been introduced to his classmates one day when Brandon had been acting emo in the back of the room during Spanish. Brandon had been moaning about dying and started moaning about seeking comfort from his teddy bear. He had then proceeded to pull a teddy bear from his backpack. It was rainbow-colored, bright and new, with a wide red ribbon around its neck. Its eyes were a bright amber, with dark black eyes that resembled ebony. He had then hugged it, unaware of the fact that the classmates sitting with him were both staring in shock and attempting to hold back their hysteria. Peridot, sitting next to him, had been giggling uncontrollably and Tatiana, sitting on his other side, had swiped it out of his grasp and hugged its soft figure, gasping, "Oh my God! So cute!" Knowing Tatiana the way people did, she really meant it.

Brandon now groaned in his own way, admitting an offensive defeat.

Peridot straightened, satisfied; she never gave up.

Nick, who had been standing quietly with the usual impassive expression on his face, brought up the problem quite bluntly; he was always like that.

"Where," he asked, suppressing the panic in his voice well, "are we?"

That question should have been stated like Nick just did much earlier. Peridot had, indeed, stated, "Where the hell are we?" but Nicky only hated her so much that she would snap at her -- no matter how reasonable her point was. It made Peridot furious, but both girls had to admit: they both hated each other enough to deny any logic.

There was a silence that fell on them as the four students took in their surroundings.

They seemed to be in an open marketplace, its cleanliness Brandon and Peridot compared to the Chinese supermarkets in Peridot's hometown. People walked by, women and girls in flowing skirts, men and boys in too-tight clothing, some wearing small caps upon their heads, some wearing large ones. _Ms. Cooley was right, _Nicky mused, noting that the people with larger hats seemed to be sickeningly wealthy and the opposite for the people wearing the smaller headwear._ These people really did wear hats to show what class --_

"I know where we are!"

Those words were off of Nick's tongue just as the thought came to Nicky.

Brandon and Peridot whipped around.

"Where?" Peridot demanded. There was slight anticipation on her face, though everyone could see the look in her eyes that attempted to keep her hopes down.

"I know!" Nick repeated. His heart pumped fast and loud as he exclaimed, "We're in the story! The story of Romeo and Juliet!"

There was a pause as the information slowly seeped into the other students' skulls. They had to agree; after what had happened to them, such a thing would not have surprised them. However, there was no time to raise any objections out loud, or to contemplate anything. For then, the four students were rudely interrupted.

"Juliet?"

The four students spun around in alarm at the voice. Someone had overheard their conversation?

"Juliet Capulet? Romeo Montague?" There, standing in front of the four, were two men. They were brightly clad in red and yellow striped tights. They were both of average height, so that Nick was shorter than them in comparison, whereas Brandon and Peridot stood over them. Nicky was about the same height.

There was another pause as four teenagers ran by, each clutching a clucking chicken.

"Juliet? You mean Juliet of the house of Capulets? Romeo from the Montague house?" Peridot stepped forward, words softly spoken, but audible, without a flaw. That was the way it was: Peridot would speak quietly, but still made herself heard. It was a different story when she lost her temper, though.

"Yes." The shorter servant spoke. "We serve the house of the great Capulets. What? Are you a lover of those flea-bitten Montagues?"

The other three students drew in a slow, silent breath. Peridot never lied. Did she really like the Montagues better than the Capulets? Yet, Peridot shook her head.

"I am neutral," she clarified. "I only disapprove of the feud."

The other three students cringed. Did she know what she was saying? The feuding families loved to fight simply because they hated each other. In these times, they might even had been challenged to duels.

Luck must have been with them, for the taller of the servants suddenly nudged the shorter. "Forget them," he muttered. "Look, there go two others under the house of dogs."

The shorter's head quickly snapped in the direction the taller was gesturing to and his eyes narrowed maliciously. "Right you are, Sampson.'' He turned his full body, mind off the four students at once. "We'll humiliate those animals." He reached for the hilt of his sword, his fingers twitching the whole way, as if he couldn't wait to take the weapon and plunge it into someone's heart.

The students followed his gaze silently, and spotted two other men, clad in dark violet and black stipes. At a glance, the four could tell that they were servants of the Montagues. Of course, they had watched enough of the movie to figure that out.

They watched in still fear as the Capulets servants strutted over to the Montague servants. The taller servant, Gregory, walked over a few feet in front of the Montague servants and Sampson loped off next to him.

Nick nudged Peridot in the ribs. "Let's go," he urged, tone serious. "They're going to fight."

Peridot nodded, remembering what was going to happen next.

There would be a huge brawl and many although no one will die, there will certainly be injuries.

Did four students who had no experience of fighting well-trained swordsmen really want to be caught up in such a thing? _No._

Nick turned and prodded Nicky.

"Let's go," he said.

Nicky gave a nod. Brandon was already looking for a safe spot to hide.

There was a scream and sound of metal hitting metal.

"Where do we hide?" said Peridot frantically. She was looking around swiftly, from one side to the other.

There was another sound of pain.

"NO!"

Peridot stopped at the sound.

"Wait! Wait!" she said loudly. "Hang on!"

"We're supposed to be _moving_!" Nicky said back, just as loudly.

"Wait! It's--"

Brandon saved her. "It's Benvolio!" He played Benvolio as part of the Drama project.

"We're supposed to go!" Nicky urged. She seemed throughly exasperated.

"One second," Peridot pleaded. "It's so weird to be in the story, but can't I see it?

"Please!" she added.

Without waiting for an answer, she spun around to see the next part.

Nicky lunged forward in fustration and grabbed her arm. "There's a fight next! Let's GO!"

Without warning, Peridot jerked her arm away and stepped closer to the scene.

Benvolio had his sword out, parting the four servants. They backed away, the Capulets glaring at him viciously. He was, after all, a Montague. And he stopped them from having a good fight. Upon closer inspection, Peridot observed that they had their swords out, flashing silver in the sunlight.

"Part, fools!" cried Benvolio.

"Put up your swords; you know not what you do!"

They did not do so.

He stepped forward slightly, beating down the four swords with his own.

Nicky tugged on Peridot's arm again. "Let's go, now."

Peridot yanked her arm away again, eyes glued on the scene.

"Wait."

Nicky opened her mouth to protest, but what came out instead was, "Oh no..."

Tybalt had entered. He had come seemingly out of nowhere, his own sword out and strutted behind Benvolio.

His chest was puffed out proudly, running his left index finger over his sword's blade. It made the four teenagers twitch to look at it.

He stepped right behind Benvolio and pointed his sword about a foot away from his back. The Montague froze, senses feeling the tip and a presence.

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?" Tybalt sneered. "Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death."

To be continued...

What is a youth? Impetuous fire.  
What is a maid? Ice and desire.  
The world wags on.

A rose will bloom  
It then will fade  
So does a youth.  
So do-o-o-oes the fairest maid.

Comes a time when one sweet smile  
Has its season for a while...Then love's in love with me.  
Some they think only to marry, Others will tease and tarry,  
Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all.  
Caper the cape, but sing me the song,  
Death will come soon to hush us along.  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall.  
Love is a task and it never will pall.  
Sweeter than honey...and bitter as gall  
Cupid he rules us all

* * *

**_PT: Updates will be REAL slow, like once a month or something. I've got a ton of fics going on now. I know, VERY bad idea to start a new one like this, but I'll have to manage. No flames. No criticism unless it's constructive. R&R, people! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A 'Little' Twist**

**_PT: Lalalala, thanks for the reviews, people! :D I do this every time I get my first reviews for the first chapter of a story: Thanks, Pargoletta, bellafan123, Kioasakka and jolie7886! Kay, I might draw a lot of reference from that 1968 Romeo and Juliet film because, yes, the kids were watching it._**

_Disclaimer: Erm...I've never been to England before, thanks. Actually, I've never set foot on any European place. I've only gone to Canada, China and Japan, internationally speaking._

Summary: Peridot, Brandon, Nicky and Nick are just four seventh graders in the same GS class. Peridot and Brandon are from class 703 and Nicky and Nick are from 721. Peridot and Nicky hate each other. This is unfortunate, as they both attend the same drama class and are stuck in the same classwork group. Peridot thinks Nicky is a stupid bitch with issues and Nicky thinks Peridot is just a stupid bitch who gangs up on her. Brandon is seen as emo all of a sudden for a reason that can't be pried out of him and Nick is just a funny, sometimes outspoken, person. They are watching Romeo and Juliet in drama class when -- suddenly -- the TV screen goes blank and pulls the four of them into it, much to the shock of their teacher and classmates. They find themselves in Verona, Italy, in a completely different time. They have landed in the story of Romeo and Juliet -- where people are born into statuses and young girls not much older, even younger, than the four students themselves already become wives and mothers. The four students attempt to escape from this place, to flee back to the comforts of home...but they cannot. Eventually -- driven by conscience -- the students who are only thirteen and twelve years of age...decide to give this tragedy story a happy ending, determined to make their vision -- of two peaceful families and their sole heirs living in a happy life -- reality. This is their story.

**WARNINGS: OCness, possible Mary Sue behaviour if I'm not careful, bad language and the usual stuff in Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as the four teens stared in frozen horror.

When had they -- from the life they were from -- seen a sight such as this? They had never, in their short lives, once seen a man threatened by blade-point. This was no joke either. This was real. Not a movie, not a play, but _real_.

The four seemed to shrink back in horror. Their hearts beat fast, playing a drumroll in their ears.

Nicky didn't even try to get Peridot again; she seemed frozen in sheer terror.

Benvolio turned and the students widened their equally dark eyes. He was turning without flinching! He was at sword-point, too!

_Life must have been really violent these days,_ Peridot mused silently_. They're not so scared of freakin' swords! Geez._

_Oh. My. God. _Brandon was a constant learner of World War II events, fascinated by Nazis and the Kamikaze. Never did he expect this.

"I do but keep the peace," Benvolio protested to Tybalt. His voice was quavering slightly. Yet, he held his ground, lowering his sword a fraction. "Put up thy sword -- or manage it to part these men with me."

_Smart, _Nick, Nicky and Peridot thought along these lines at the same time, amazed by Benvolio's actions, _blabbering about peace and having _his_ freaking sword up._

Tybalt seemed to think along those same lines. His face turned a slight shade of purple. His eyes narrowed in hateful rage.

"What," he roared, "drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues --

"-- and thee."

He lowered his voice as he said the last two words and then spat at the ground. The globule of spit landed near Benvolio's shoes.

Nick's face twisted in disgust. That spit was perfectly green, sticky and gross. Nicky and Peridot had to stop the urge to hurl. Brandon's face turned a pale sort of green. It was disgusting.

"Have at thee, coward!" He lunged, sword out.

"Crap," Nick growled.

"Fuck," Nicky grumbled.

"Oh my God, shit." Brandon's face contorted in disbelief.

"Oh damn," Peridot muttered.

The four of them knew very well that soon, they would be caught up in a civil brawl. As kids themselves with no experience of these sort of days -- when no one was soft and lazy as them -- they could be killed. The four of them were well aware of that fact.

Peridot turned. "Okay, let's go."

Nick raised his eyebrow and Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Best idea you got all day," Nicky growled. It was amazing how calmly she said that. She turned. "Let's go."

Normally Peridot would have really disliked listening to her, but this was a life and death situation for them. She did not argue, but merely said, "Okay, where do we go?"

"Uh..."

This question had questions spring up upon their minds and they were soon looking around. Their heads moved quickly, as the four of them suddenly noted that there were no good spots to hide.

In every inch of the market, people were drawing objects that could be used for weapons -- others were seeming to hurry off to some place where the oncoming brawl would not reach them.

Could they make it out of there in time? This was unfamiliar territory; they could get separated or wind up in some dangerous territory.

"Why don't we follow the guys" -- Nick beckoned at the fleeing people -- "to somewhere?"

"NO WAY!" Peridot exclaimed. "They could be trying to get home!" She doubted that they could sneak into someone's house.

"Hey, guys?" Brandon waved his hand for attention. "Why don't we just hide under a cart or something?''

"Brando," Nicky said exasperatedly, using one of his common nicknames, "those carts might..."

"Get tipped over!" Nick and Peridot finished for her.

The two quickly shifted their gazes to the other.

They both had experienced the fact that they had been saying the same things at about the same time with other nearby people lately. As they would both put it, "Life is weird."

The two looked away from each other.

''Just get _somewhere_!" Brandon nearly yelled in his 'I'm-grunting-like-my-classmate-Simon' voice.

Quickly, they turned at another sound.

The brawl was growing quickly; silver flashes of swords were seen, blinking at the four students.

The four students backed away as the brawl grew, some people turning to look at them. Nicky, Nick, Brandon and Peridot quivered slightly.

"SHIT!!" Nick, Brandon and Peridot yelled as a few drops of blood flew up towards them.

Nicky didn't yell -- she just froze momentarily.

Without thinking, Brandon grabbed the wrists of Nick and Peridot -- Nick instinctively grabbed Nicky's -- and sped off.

"Oh shit," he mumbled. "Oh shit...shit...shit..."

He had quick reflexes for one so slow on realizing that Peridot would usually drop styrofoam on his hair back at school.

_Brandon and Peridot's seats were next to each other during ELA._

_Brandon would sometimes put his head down on his desk, in a lazy, bored kind of way._

_Unfortunately for him, Peridot could be very mischievious when _she _was bored. More unfortunately, she was bored at the moment._

_She spied an empty styrofoam cup on the radiator nearby. It was perfect for what came to her mind._

_When no one was looking, Peridot grabbed the cup and stuck it into her desk. She put her chin top of the desk and stuck her hands inside. She grabbed the cup and rubbed some of the white bits off._

_She kept rubbing until she had a good few of the bits and pulled her hand out._

_Quickly -- with a glance at Brandon to make sure that his head was still down -- she reached out and dropped the bits on top of his black hair._

_Brandon didn't even flinch._

_Peridot burst into silent laughter._

To be continued...

What is a youth? Impetuous fire.  
What is a maid? Ice and desire.  
The world wags on.

A rose will bloom  
It then will fade  
So does a youth.  
So do-o-o-oes the fairest maid.

Comes a time when one sweet smile  
Has its season for a while...Then love's in love with me.  
Some they think only to marry, Others will tease and tarry,  
Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all.  
Caper the cape, but sing me the song,  
Death will come soon to hush us along.  
Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall.  
Love is a task and it never will pall.  
Sweeter than honey...and bitter as gall  
Cupid he rules us all

* * *

**_PT: Here! :D Sorry, I only have a limited amount of time allowed to me to spend on the computer and time's almost up. Blame my mom D: She doesn't understand how busy I am here. The song above's from the Romeo and Juliet movie I mention on my earlier note. Sorry if this chapter ends up a little short :( The last part in this chapter is -- if you haven't figured it out already -- a flashback._**

**_I GRADUATED FROM SEVENTH GRADE! I MADE IT TO EIGHTH! W00T!_**

**_See you on the next update! Please review! :D_**


End file.
